


The Pictures in Her Head

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up naked next to two vampires who are also naked would be slightly less scary if she could remember what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pictures in Her Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is for rua1412. She is an awesome lady and is going through the drama right now. Figured some nice stuff would cheer her up.

It was a pretty stark contrast Willow thought. Angel's dark brown locks so close to Spike's bleached ones... though it wasn't the first thing she'd noticed. The first detail her eyes took in was that they were nude. Spike was laying with his head on Angel's chest and a contented smile on his face. Angel ran his hand up and down Spike's back as he smiled above his head. In an even more unbelievable turn of events, Willow looked down to discover that she was clothing impaired as well.

Laying on a bed with two naked vampires was a truly unusual way to wake up. Slightly stranger was the fact that she wasn't sure how she'd gotten there. Her eyes tried to look everywhere at once only succeeding in making her slightly dizzy and a bit queasy.

"You feeling all right?" Angel asked from his contented spot next to her.

"Um... I... think there's been a mistake... I think... how did I... um..." Willow tried to form sentences but they just wouldn't come. She wanted to escape from the room and the tension bubbling but she was suffering from a slight lack of apparel. She watched as Angel smiled at her and continued to stroke his childe's skin.

"It'll come back to you," Angel promised. "We had a bit too much to drink last night after patrol."

"And that explains..." Willow gestured to the pair of them.

"Oh, this," Angel smiled.

"Yeah, that," Willow said, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Well, alcohol can start a lot of good things," he said with an uncharacteristically content look on his face.

Willow's eyes opened to nearly cartoon character size. This couldn't possibly be Angel. Angel never looked like this. If he was Angelus, though, why wasn't she dead already?

"But you... we... we didn't... did we?" she asked, stalling as her frantic mind tried to take everything in. Did she have the power to make Angel lose his soul? Even more pressing... did Spike?

At that moment, the blond in question decided to wake up. I looked blearily at Angel and sat up quickly looking around the room in a fair imitation of how Willow felt. He'd always been one to display his emotions on the surface and this situation was no different. He quickly remembered the previous night's activities and smiled at the gob smacked witch in front of him.

"So, Red," he said crawling away from Angel and toward Willow. "That was a nice way to spent an evening." He stopped and sat down next to her sensing her discomfort. "What's going on, Peaches?"

"She doesn't remember any of last night," Angel explained.

Willow was shocked to find them still not fighting even after Spike had awakened. Usually they were like cats and dogs and they both look pleased as punch to be together. Something was definitely going on... not to mention the fact that all three were still nude.

"Not anything?" Spike asked her.

"Um no. I remember going to Lorne's for a drink and you singing..." she trailed off trying to make her mind fill in the missing details.

"A lot of singing, love," Spike supplied for her. "You're a right karaoke master."

Willow put her head in her hands and groaned. She couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing than singing in front of a whole bar full of people. The drinks must have been stronger than she thought.

"I sang?" she asked, mortified.

"Rod Stewart," Angel supplied with a helpful smile.

"What?" Willow flushed, realizing that the only song by Rod Stewart was "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?" As she was folding her sheet covered body into herself she wondered if it could get any worse.

"Yeah, the whole house was up on their feet for that one," Spike said, obviously enjoying her torment.

"Spike," Angel half growled in warning.

"What Peaches? The girl worked the crowd. If it weren't for that song, we wouldn't be here now." Spike defended himself looking at Angel as he spoke.

"I can't believe I don't remember any of this," Willow said into her knees. "Though I guess I'm glad to be rid of part of the night... So, we had sex?" she finally asked.

"Yes, love," Spike answered.

"We did," Angel finished.

"In several positions," Spike continued.

"Not helping," Angel accused as Willow's eyes welled up. Now sure that Angel was still Angel, she couldn't help but feel like crying. It wasn't as if she'd found Spike or Angel unattractive. She'd thought about both of them in a way that had nothing to do with being friends but there was something so terrible about having your first time with someone be washed away in a sea of liquor. It seemed so unfair. How did they go from singing with Lorne to waking up like this?

Spike put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Don't cry, love. We didn't mean to hurt you," he said softly into her hair. The kindness in his voice totally undid her. Tears began to quietly pour down her cheeks as she tried desperately to remember what had happened the night before.

Angel crossed the bed and tucked the sheet around her body. Slowly running his hands along her arms, he peaked under the curtain of hair currently covering her face. "We thought you wanted this, too."

Willow couldn't speak. She wanted to explain that she'd wanted this, wanted it desperately but had never been able to tell them. She wanted to tell Spike and Angel that she wanted more than just the morning after, she wanted to remember all of the wonderful pieces in the middle.

"Do you want to be alone, pet?" Spike asked as he kissed the top of her head.

Willow shook her head slowly and took a deep breath. Tucking her hair behind her ears she looked into Angel's face and grimaced. "I can't remember anything. I didn't want to be with you and only get a confusing morning with no idea of how I got here."

"I think we can help with that," Spike said the calm comfort in his voice quickly replaced with a rumbling hunger. "After you finished your song, Lorne told us to take you home. There were some demons looking to take a bite out of you and who could blame them?"

Angel leaned forward and began to slowly move the sheet up her legs as his fingers rubbed circles in her calves and thighs. He seemed in absolutely no hurry to speed things along, content simply to touch her. She'd never noticed before how soft his hands were.

"When we got you home," Spike continued a smile in his voice as he, too, watched Angel's ministrations. "You thought it would be a good idea to go upstairs straight away. Peaches here thought we should let you sleep it off because he said you'd 'Never behave this way sober'," he said, making quotes in the air with his fingers. When his hands returned to their previous position, he mimicked Angel's movements on her arms, soothing her frazzled nerves.

"I wasn't exactly wrong though, was I?" Angel asked from his place in front of her.

"Peaches, let me get back to the story. It's a good one, nice ending and all," Spike said, nearly ignoring Angel's outburst. "So, Angel here only lasted as long as it took for you to take your shirt off. You should have heard that groan," he said, nuzzling her neck as he continued. "He took one look at that tight, hot body of yours and knew he was done resisting you. Now I, of course, stayed purely to make sure that Angelus the right bastard stayed chained up inside like he was supposed to."

"Right," Angel snorted as he moved the sheet up another inch.

"I have to say, kissing you for the first time was like biting into a peach and letting the juice tickle your taste buds as it slides down your throat."

Willow's body couldn't help but respond to the dizzying combination of Spike's words coupled with the feel of four sets of hands touching her body. The addition of the soft puffs of breath on her already sensitive neck made her ache for more. She sighed, her head lolling to the side as she craved more contact.

"And when Angel came up behind you, to kiss your neck," Spike said, licking a line down her skin as if to make a point. "You moaned so prettily into my mouth that I thought I could come right there." He sucked at her pulse point making Willow shiver.

Angel moved his hands even further up her legs and Willow couldn't help but spread her legs when his hands started stroking her inner thighs. The sensitive flesh seems to spark with electricity in his hands as the verbal and sensual onslaught began to run through Willow's body. The dexterous fingers she'd never really considered became one half of her whole world. Joined with Spike's lips on her neck, Willow thought she might explode. If this was what last night had been like, she was even angrier that she couldn't remember it.

"Then," Spike continued, lifting his lips from her skin. "You pulled Angel around and kissed him, too. When you slid your tongue into his mouth, he grabbed you from me and didn't let go until you pushed him away to breath. The two of you looked like you were trying to crawl up inside of each other."

"Oh, I think someone's forgetting some things," Angel chided as he continued moving toward her. Abandoning Willow's legs, he sad on the other side of her obviously in tune with Spike on how this whole thing was going to proceed. Spike lifted his head to look at his Sire as Angel leaned forward to kiss her. Willow felt the soft press of his lips and couldn't help the whimper that escaped. When Angel pulled away a moment later, before things could even deepen, Willow nearly growled in frustration.

"Oh we'll get there, Red," Spike promised. "Peaches just wants to make sure you get the whole story." Spike kissed along her shoulders and gave the story over to Angel. His hands still ran up and down her arms, as he made sure that every square inch of her skin was covered by his lips and tongue.

"After Spike kissed you the first time, I _did_ kiss your neck," Angel admitted with a smile. He leaned forward and touched their lips briefly. "But what he neglected to mention was," he continued in between kisses, "that you put your hands on my hips, pulling me toward you as you moved that wonderful body against me."

Willow couldn't believe they were talking about her. Only in her most deliciously dirty dream had she ever considered being so bold. Suddenly an image flashed in her head of Angel kissing Spike as she stood between them sucking on Spike's neck.

"You kissed him," Willow said against his lips her voice breathless and surprised.

"He did a lot more than that, love," Spike said, leaning forward to kiss along her jaw.

"You should feel his lips, Willow," Angel said as he moved from her lips to where Spike's were. It was like watching a totally erotic car crash. She couldn't look away, not that she would want to, but their brutal kiss was the most mouth-watering thing she'd ever seen. Other parts of her body were flushing with desire as well. When they broke apart, she notice their eyes tinted with yellow as both vampires turned to look at her. Feeling somewhat like a lamb with two wolves, she swallowed nervously.

Spike turned her head, kissing her soundly as Angel watched the two of them. Flashes of skin, tongues, and lips flitted like a strobe light in her mind as a pair of powerful lips guided her through the evening's activities. She remembered taken the both of them inside her, the feeling of being so full she felt like she was going to split apart at the seams and have to sew herself back together again. She remembered laying back while Angel slid into Spike, their hard bodies moving together while she watched.

Willow began to pant as the memories hit her full force. She'd known exactly what she'd been doing last night and now her body demanded a refresher course. She pushed Spike away from her and, after nibbling on his lip, she got on her knees and smiled both men.

"Story time is over. I think it's time to write a new chapter," she said as she pulled the sheet off her body and leaned over to kiss Angel with the same intensity Spike had graced her with. Angel rose to his knees as well and returned her kiss with equal fervor. Willow reached her arm out to grab Spike as she turned back and kissed him again, running one hand along his chest and the other on Angel's.

"God, woman." Spike gasped when she turned to kiss his sire once more. It was a tangle of lips and tongues and skin as it had been last night and Willow was sure she would remember all of it this time. Someone's hands had moved to her breasts as she kissed Angel and she wasn't sure who. She broke away from Angel's lips and moaned loudly.

"I need one of you inside me," she demanded. "I don't care who."

Angel put his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him as he fell back onto the bed maneuvering his legs underneath her. As Willow sank onto his silky erection, she felt Spike kneel behind her, his hands winding around her body to pinch at her nipples. Angel didn't just sit idly by and watch. He squeezed one hand on her hip while the other was busy rubbing slow circles on her clit.

Willow felt a shiver of awareness run through her as her body began to quake with the beginning of an orgasm. She leaned forward to kiss Angel before sitting up and reaching behind her head to pull Spike's lips down to hers. Slowly riding the brunette vampire, she kissed Spike and shuddered as all of the pleasure-filled feelings began to settle into one explosive climax. Breaking away from Spike's lips to scream out, she collapsed back into his chest, her breath coming out in short gasps.

Angel still hadn't come but Willow wasn't sure she could take anymore. He was growling at her in a way that made her squeeze his cock without even trying. Something about that low rumble made her whole body quiver.

"Red, look what you've done to him," Spike said from behind her. He moved his hands from her breasts to her clit as she recovered from one intense experience to the next. "Do you want more?" he asked as she began to move her hips in small circles, slowly fucking herself on Angel once more.

"I don't know if I can," she panted. "It's just too much."

"Oh this isn't even the half of it," Spike promised. Pulling at her body, he moved her off of Angel and onto her back next to his Sire. As Willow caught her breath she watched Spike lick a path from Angel's chest to his rock hard erection. It was still wet with her juices and she could not believe what she was seeing. She'd only ever seen them bicker before last night and her memories were telling her that they'd done more than fight last night. Remembering watching the two of them together and experiencing it first hand could not be compared.

Her hands wandered down to her clit, rubbing slow circles as she watched Spike finally take Angel's cock into his mouth. Angel's eyes rolled back in his head as the blond vampire sucked at the head before pausing to remark, "Now that's a flavor I can get used to." Spike looked into Willow's eyes as he slid his mouth down Angel's length.

"Turn around, boy," Angel said with a fierce growl as he sat up. Willow couldn't help but shiver once again with the sound of that voice. She couldn't believe her body was ready for more, having just come so spectacularly just moments before. She watched as Spike looked into Angel's eyes and smiled.

"Don't think so, Peaches," he said, raising an eyebrow at his Sire. "This one's for Red. We're going to make her remember everything we did last night no matter how many times we have to..." He was cut off by Angel's crushing kiss.

"You ready for more?" Spike asked Willow when they finally broke apart. Willow's entire body was covered in sweat as she nodded at him. Moving over her, Spike slowly slid inside her even as Angel positioned himself behind his childe. Spike was still for several moments as Angel used his fingers to stretch him. Willow felt it when Angel slid home. Spike moving inside her as Angel moved inside him was more than her brilliant mind could handle right now. She pulled Spike down to her lips and kissed him as she grasped at his shoulders for some kind of purchase.

Angel screwed into Spike sending him even deeper into her. Thanking every god and goddess imaginable for vampire constitution, Willow began to quake with a second orgasm. Her body squeezed Spike to her even as he still pumped in and out of her. With one final push he shot into her, tearing his lips from hers as he roared in ecstasy. Angel, still pumping into him felt his childe quaking around him and followed a few moments later.

Moments passed as the three of them caught their breath, though Willow was the only one who truly needed it. Angel pulled out of Spike and flopped down on the bed. Spike kissed Willow once more before laying on the other side of her. He put his hand on her stomach, tracing patterns on her skin with his fingers.

"You know," Willow said with a smile. "I think I've got amnesia. We may have to do that three or four hundred more times."


End file.
